Battle in the Belly
by Major144
Summary: A Teen Titans Vore story. Gizmo and The Source along with Bob have hatched an evil plan to destroy the Teen Titans using Starfire as their weapon. They shrink down a submarine that gets vored and they take over Starfire's body from the inside. But that is only the beginning of their evil plan. K for Vore.
1. Chapter 1 Evil Takeover

Teen Titans The Battle in the Belly  
Chapter 1 Evil Takeover  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans this is just a story for fun.

It was a nice sunny day in jump city. But it was the calm before the storm. In a secret warehouse by the shore two unlikely super villains had teamed up and hatched an horrible plan for to destroy the Teen Titans and conquer the world. The first member of this unlikely team up was the young ,bald, pint size know as Gizmo. The other member of the unlikely team up was an alien tofu like creature that floated in a glass tank and called itself The Source.  
"Is your shrink ray ready?" Asked The Source.  
"It will be as soon as you stop ask you slug faced moron." Replied an annoyed Gizmo. As he worked on a large laser.  
"Watch who your talking to you puny bald human!" Shouted The source.  
"Whatever." Gizmo said.  
The Source glared angrily at Gizmo the liquid in his tank seemed to boil with his anger.  
"Bob slap this puny zit ball human!" Shouted The Source at one of his henchman.  
A Bob steeped forward. The Source smiled evilly. He had made some much need improvements to his henchmen. Original his henchmen the Bobs had at first looked like a middle age owner restaurant with a gut sticking out. But now they were new and improved. The Bobs now had the body that looked like a muscular 20 year old. Their facial features resembled the old version but now looked 10 years younger. The restaurant mangers clothes were gone replace with dark military combat wear.  
"Yes sir your excellency." Happily said the Bob.  
He walked over to Gizmo and slapped on the back of the head.  
"Ow! That hurt you crud-muncher!" Complained Gizmo.  
The Source laughed, then commanded another Bob to take him to another part of the ware house to see the process of the other machine crucial to their plan. They walked into a larger part of the warehouse which contained a massive submarine with two mechanical arms being built by a group of Bobs and a group of Gizmo's robots.  
"How much longer till the submarine is ready?" As The Source.  
"In about an hour your excellency. We're just making the last finishing touches." Said a cheerful Bob in a hard hard hat.  
The Source dismissed the Bob and then turned its attention towards a computer monitor. On the monitor there was an imagine of a teenage girl with bright orange skin, red hair, green eyes, and sporting a purple outfit. Next toward the image were the words Name: Starfire  
Member: Teen Titans  
Race: Tamaranean  
Powers and Abilities: Bright-green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts  
Accelerated healing factor  
Flight  
Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance  
Omnilinguistic assimilation  
Invulnerability  
Self-sustenance  
Experienced hand-to-hand combatant  
Radiation Immunity  
The Source smiled wickedly. Oh yes the Titan known as Starfire was a powerful being.  
"Enjoy your freedom while you can Starfire for soon you will be the vessel that will launch my plans for universal conquest into action! HAHAHA." Laughed The Source.  
About an hour latter the finishing touches were finished both the shrink ray and the submarine were ready to go. Gizmo, The Source and most of the Bobs and robots loaded themselves into the submarine. Then a Bob and a robot pointed the shrink ray at the submarine.  
"Fire the shrink ray!" Commanded Gizmo.  
The robot activated the laser. A ray of yellow energy hit the sub. The sub began shrinking. It shrank to the size of a car then to the size of a mailbox, then to the size of a pea, and then final to the size of a grain of sand.  
"Success!" Cried Gizmo joyfully.  
"Excellent!" Shouted The Source  
A robot with high tech eyes hovered over and carefully scooped up the tiny submarine.  
"You know what to do." Gizmo voice crackled through a radio in the robots head.  
The robot along with a couple of Bobs loaded themselves into a boat. The boat went to the bay where it reach a small island that had a massive T shaped building. It was the headquarters of the Teen Titans. The crew carefully crept up to the building. They walked to a side entrance. The robot hacked the door. They carefully made their way in and walked up a few flight of stairs until they finally reached their destination. The kitchen. One of the Bobs carefully open the fridge and pulled out muster container and took off the lid. The robot hovered over to the open container and dropped the tiny sub in the container. The Bob put the lid back on and put the muster in the fridge. All the minions quite exited Titan Tower. As soon as they left Starfire came floating in and opened the fridge. She grabbed the container of muster.  
"Time for a delicious drink." She said cheerfully.  
She started drinking the muster. She took a big glob in along with the sub into her mouth swished around a little in swallowed.  
GULP!  
"Delicious!" She said patting her belly.  
Inside Starfire the submarine had reached one of her 9 stomaches.  
"We made it!" Shouted The Source.  
The Bobs and robots cheered.  
"Let's take over this dump and sup it up!" Said Gizmo as took control of the sub controls.  
With aid of an X-ray and a radar they navigated themselves to Starfire's brain. At around this time Starfire was asleep. The submarine launched some metal probes at the brain. The probes lodged themselves into the brain. Outside her body Starfire was having a nightmare in her dreams. She dreamt that she was being attacked by a two headed tentacle beast. She tried to fly away but the tentacle beast captured her with its tentacles and dragged her forward to its two heads. Starfire got a real good look at the heads. One head was round, bald and had human features, while the other was square with only a mouth and eyes.  
"Your mind and body now belongs to me!" Laughed the square head.  
"Don't you mean ours." Complain the round head.  
"Fine ours." The square head said sarcastically.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Asked Starfire.  
"Oh just lock you away." The round head said with a smirk.  
The tentacle beast dropped her into a small cage. Starfire tried to bend the bars with her super strength but the bars would not yield. Starfire could hear the two headed beast laughing at her escape attempts. Starfire eventually stopped trying and sat down defeated. Outside of Starfire's mind the villains were congratulated themselves over their victory over Starfire's mind.  
"We have conquered this mighty beings mind! And with her under my control we will destroy the Teen Titans and conquer the world!" Gloated The Source.  
"Don't you mean are control slug face." Demanded Gizmo.  
"Yes our control." Replied The Source.  
"Now are those power dissectors and transfers ready for our soon to be guess?" Asked The Source.  
"Yeah their ready." Answered Gizmo.  
"Excellent." Replied The Source.  
On one of the sub monitors an image of a green skin teenager in a purple and black outfit next to the image were the words  
Name: Beast Boy  
Member: Teen Titans  
Race: Altered Human  
Powers and Abilities: Animal Shapeshifting  
On another monitor an image of an African American teenager with two pigtails, wearing an big and yellow outfit, she had two large white insect wings. Next to the image were the words  
Name: Bumblebee  
Member: Titans East  
Race: Human/Bee hybrid  
Powers and Abilities: Size altering  
Weapons: Stingers  
"Yes thought their powers are specifically need to make my little super weapon even more powerful." Thought The Source.  
He laughed oh what a brilliant villain I am he thought.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Targets of the Tongue

Teen Titans Battle in the Belly  
Chapter 2 Targets of the Tongue  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans this is just a story for fun.

It was beautiful morning in the Titan tower Beast boy woke up first and he was in the kitchen drinking some soy milk. Then Starfire hovered in, she had a strange look in her eye.  
"Good morning Star." Beast Boy said happily.  
"Good morning Beast Boy can you do something for me." Said Starfire.  
"Sure, what do you need?" Asked Beast Boy.  
"I was wondering if you could turn yourself into a fly to go behind the fridge to make sure it's correctly plugged in." Said Starfire.  
"Ok then." Beast Boy said.  
He transformed him self into a fly. He started flying by Starfire when all of a sudden one of her hands shot out and grabbed him. Starfire held the fly up in her hand and smiled a creepy smile.  
"Ok this is really weird and is it my imagination or do Stafire's eyes look a little red?" Thought Beast Boy.  
Before he could go on thinking Stafire's long purple tongue shot out and carried him towards her mouth. A second latter Beast Boy found himself inside Starfire's mouth. Before he could do anything he was thrown to the back of the throat and the throat muscle dragged him down.  
GULP!  
Starfire Swallowed the fly Beast Boy whole! Beast Boy landed in one of Starfire's stomach. He quickly transformed into a microorganism.  
"Phew that was close now I just have to get out of here and Figure up what's wrong with Starfire." He said.  
He looked around until he saw a large metal shape coming towards him.  
"Is that a submarine? Man I got to tell Starfire to be careful with the cereal box prizes." Said Beast Boy.  
The sub closed in on him and he realized it wasn't a toy.  
"Sir target is in sight and ready to be captured." Said a Bob.  
"Fire the mini sub bots!" Shouted Gizmo.  
A dozen tiny robots came out of the sub with electric pinchers. Beast boy tried to swim away but the robots surrounded him, stunned him into unconscious, and took him back to the sub. An hour latter Beast Boy woke up. The first things he noticed was that he was in his normal form chained up and that he was hooked up to a strange machine. He heard a couple voices in the shadows.  
"Oh look the green dope is finally awake." Said one voice.  
"Let's show ourselves to our guest." Said the other voice.  
The figures stepped in to the light revealing themselves to be Gizmo and The Source who was being carried by a Bob.  
"Whoa talk about a weird evil team up." Said Beast Boy.  
"Silence!" Shouted The Source.  
"Het wait a minute are you guys behind Strafire's weird behavior." Asked Beast Boy.  
"Correct! Lets tells the lucky moron what's going on." Gloated Gizmo.  
"You see we have taken over Starfire's mind and body and were going to use it as a super weapon." Said The Source.  
"Where do I come in?" Asked Beast Boy.  
"Oh we have a couple of purposes for you. One were going to add your power to Starfire's and two were going to use your disappearance to attract our next target." Said The Source.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Beast Boy.  
"Right now we have made Starfire tell the other Teen Titans that you are missing. So they have called the Titans East to come look for you." Said Gizmo.  
"Your after one of the Titan East members." Said Beast Boy.  
"Correct!" Said The Source.  
"Who?" Asked Beast Boy.  
"You'll find out pretty soon." Said Gizmo.  
Beast Boy glared at the villains and tried to transform into an animal and attack them. But he couldn't.  
"Your powers won't work with a power inhibitor connected to you." Gloated Gizmo.  
The villains laughed and left the room. Outside of Starfire the Titans East had arrived to search for Beast Boy. The two super hero teams had split up to search in groups. Robin was with Speedy checking the streets. Cyborg was with Aqualad in the T sub looking in the ocean. Raven was with M'as y Menos looking through all the shopping centers. And Bumblebee and Starfire were checking out the sky and the sky scrapers. Bumblebee was shrunk to her maximum shrinking size and was checking out a crack in a skyscraper.  
"Nothing here." She said.  
Bumblebee had her back towards Starfire so she didn't notice the weird look in Starfire's eyes or that her long purple tongue was shooting out at her. The tongue wrapped itself around Bumblebee's body and dragged her towards Starfire's mouth. Bumblebe could only stare and scream in horror as she landed in Starfire's mouth. The tongue pushed her to the back of the throat were she was dragged down by the throat muscles.  
GULP!  
Starfire swallowed Bumblebee whole! Bumblebee landed in one of Starfire's nine stomaches with a splash. She kicked her way up out of the juices coughing. She looked around just in time to see the villains sub coming in her direction with a bunch of mini sub bots. Before see had time to react the bots knocked her out with their electric pinchers. The bots dragged her unconscious body to the sub. Bumblebee woke up latter to see that she was chained up and hooked to a strange machine. She also realized she was not alone Beast Boy was chained up next to her and that the villains Gizmo, The Source, and a Bob were standing a few feet away.  
"What's going on here what do you want with me?" She asked.  
"We want to know how your power works so we can reverse it." Replied Gizmo.  
"My power?" Asked Bumblebee.  
"Yes your power. We plan to put your power into our weapon Starfire here. But instead of shrinking were thinking of growing instead." Gloated The Source.  
"No!" Shouted Bumblebee.  
"Yes can't you just imagine us having someone as big as Titan Tower and with all the powers and abilities of Starfire under our control. We would be unstoppable!" Laughed The Source.  
The villains laughed and left the two heroes to continue with the final phase of their master plan.

To be continued.


	3. Big Battle Burp

Teen Titans Battle in the Belly  
Chapter 3 Big Battle Burp  
By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans this is just a story for fun.  
It was midday at Titan Tower. Most of the members of the Teen Titans and the Titans East were on the roof of the tower. The search for Beast Boy had not given an results. The heroes were waiting for Starfire and Bumblebee to return to tell them if they had any luck on their search. Cyborg was working on the computer in his arm trying to locate Beast Boy viva his communicator when he noticed something odd.  
"Hey Robin." He called.  
"Yeah Cyborg." Asked Robin.  
"I was trying to locate Beast Boy's communicator signal, when all of a sudden Bumblebee's communicator signal disappeared." Explained Cyborg.  
"That's odd." Said Robin.  
Just then a giant holographic screen appeared floating above their heads. All the heroes looked up startled to see a holographic image of The Source and Gizmo.  
"Greetings puny heroes!" Gloated The Source.  
"What do you guys want?" Shouted Robin.  
"Oh just here to unveil are new doomsday weapon on you." Gloated Gizmo as he pointed to the sky.  
Starfire flew in and stopped by the screen.  
"Behold." Said Gizmo.  
"Starfire!" Shouted a shocked Robin.  
"We have taken the privilege to take over Starfire's mind and body. Now she is our doomsday weapon with a few modification." Said The Source.  
Inside Starfire the sub shot out a weird purple ray making Starfire and everything inside her grow. Starfire started growing until she was as big as Titan Tower. The sub inside was now normal size. Starfire started blasting energy bolts from her eyes at the heroes. They quickly scattered and fled into the tower for cover.  
"HA Ha! Look at them flee from our might! Forget them let's go attack the the city." Laughed The Source.  
With that said the holographic image disappeared, and Starfire flew to the city and started attacking it. The heroes came out from their.  
"We have to figure out where the villains are so we can free Starfire from their control." Robin said. "Cyborg were you able to get a trace from the villains broadcast?"  
"Yes but it's weird." Replied Cyborg.  
"How so?" Asked Robin.  
"The transmission seems to be coming from within Starfire's body." Cyborg explained.  
All the heroes gasped.  
"Ok here's the plan. Me and Aqualad will take the T sub and go inside Starfire to attack the villains. Cyborg you and everyone else keep Starfire busy." Said Robin.  
The heroes nodded in agreement. Robin and Aqualad jumped into the T sub and set the vehicle to fly mode. The other heroes raced towards the city to battle Starfire. The T sub flew towards the city heading straight for Starfire. Starfire turned her massive head and started shooting eye bolts at the T sub. Robin took evasive action and flew around the bolts continuing their present course. Starfire waved a massive hand trying to swat the ship the barrel rolled out of the way and straight into Starfire's mouth. Starfire made a chocking noise and then swallowed.  
GULP!  
The T sub landed in one of her stomaches.  
Else where in one of the stomaches the villains were shocked and enraged by the actions of the T sub.  
"I can't believe they came in here!" Shouted The Source.  
"We got to find them and destroy or capture them." said Gizmo.  
With that said the sub used its radar to locate the T sub. They started heading towards its direction. The subs met. And started deploying their defenses. The villain sub deployed some min sub bots a d the T sub deployed Aqualad. Aqualad flew into the robots like a speeding bullet. He punched a hole in one with his super strength, and he grabbed another and tossed it into a group of others causing an explosion. Robin flew the T sub up to the docking bay of the villain's sub. A group of Bobs came rushing to attack him. Robin pulled out his boa staff and fought back. He hitting a a charging laser trotting Bob in the chest sending it flying. The Bob clumsily pulled the trigger of his weapon and sent laser bolts flying at his fellow Bobs. Two Bobs charged at Robin with shock sticks. Robin jumped up out of the way and the two Bobs electrocuted each other and fell over. A group of Bobs lead by some robots charged into the room but the water in the docking bay shout up like a cannon and slammed into the charging villains. Aqualad jumped out of the water and joined Robin. Robin heard a beep from his communicator. He pulled out and saw that he was getting a signal from Beast Boy and Bumblebee's communicators. They were on the sub only a few rooms away.  
"Come Aqualad our team mates are on this sub." Said Robin.  
The two of them ran down a corridor until they found the room were their teammates were being held captive and freed them. After some hugs and thanks. Beast Boy and Bumblebee checked to make sure they still had their powers and they were working. Beast Boy turned into a bear and Bumblebee shrank a little. They still had their powers. The heroes rushed to the command bridge of the ship to figure out how to get Starfire back to normal. In the command ship The Source was screaming at Gizmo.  
"They manage to defeat your mini sub bots, enter our lair, free our prisoners, and now they our coming up to the command bridge!" Screamed The Source.  
"Don't get your panties in a knot your crude-muncher. I'll deal with them." Complained Gizmo.  
He activated his backpack and four large mechanical spider legs came out and lifted him up. The doors to the bridge blew open and the heroes came charging in.  
"Titans go!" Shouted Robin.  
Gizmo came charging up at the heroes on his spider legs trying to crush and impale the heroes. Robin dodged one of his legs and shot a grappling hook at it he dodged another spider leg and wrapped his line around it. He repeated the process a couple of more times and warped up three of Gizmo's spider legs. Gizmo staggered around unbalanced . The other heroes charged forward Bumblebee shocked Gizmo with one of her stingers. Gizmo yelped in pain and staggered around some more. Beast Boy transformed into a bear and Aqualad charged forward and hit Gizmo with their claws and fist. Gizmo fell over in a heap. Robots and Bobs came charging in. But the heroes just went threw like paper. Bubblebee knocking Bobs out with her stingers, Beast Boy turning into a bull charging and sending Bobs and robots flying. Aqualad smashing the robots with his super strength. Robin went to one of the computer monitors and started hacking. He found out about the probes lodged in Starfire's brain. He commanded the probes to come out and self destruct their circuits making harmless and useless. Inside Starfire's mind the two head tentacle beast started fading away.  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" The two heads shouted in unison as they disappeared.  
Starfire broke the bars of her cage and flew away free.  
"Glad that's over." She thought.  
Outside of Starfire. The heroes had managed to keep the giant Starfire at bay from destroying the city. When Starfire managed to get a hold of her senses.  
"What's going on here? Why am I so big? Why are you attacking me?" She asked.  
"Will explain latter just go to the beach and wait there." Shouted Cyborg  
"Ok." Starfire said as she hovered to the beach.  
In the sub the battle continued. Robin had just got done destroying the probes. When he heard an agree voice.  
"How dare you destroy the mind control device for my weapon!" Shouted The Source.  
Robin looked at The Source floating inside its tank. He walked up and smashed the tank with his staff. He yanked the the alien out.  
"Her name is Starfire and she is no longer your weapon!" Robin shouted angrily.  
He threw the alien back into what was left of its tank. Robin called Cyborg on his communicator.  
"How's the situation out there?" He asked  
"We'll Starfire is back to her old self, but she's still giant. We have her waiting on the beach." Said Cyborg.  
"Ok. We just about beaten all the villains, but we don't know how we can get them out of Starfire. Me and the other Titans can fly the T sub up Starfire's throat and get out. But the villains our in a sub." Explained Robin.  
"You and the others fly right on out. As for the villains I got something special for them that should get them out of Starfire." Replied Cyborg  
"Ok." Said Robin.  
The heroes tied up the villains then boarded the T sub. The T sub went up Starfire's throat. Outside Starfire made a coughing noise and spit out the T sub. Mean while Cyborg was working on his plan to get the villains out of Starfire. He was welding a bunch of metal together to make a giant bowl. The rest of the heroes were pouring a bunch of soda into the bowl. Cyborg indicated Starfire to drink the giant bowl of soda. Starfire picked the bowl up and started drinking. In a few gulps it was all gone. Inside her stomach the tied up villains watched from the subs windows as the soda landed in the stomach juices and started bubbling. All the villains stared in horror.  
"I blame the failure of this plan on you useless human." Said The Source.  
"Well I blame you stupid useless henchmen! And you were no help either!" Shouted Gizmo.  
Before they could continue their argument. The bubbles launched their sub up.  
Outside of Starfire. Starfire's belly was making a whole bunch of noise. She felt a deep pressure on inside going up belly to her throat and finally her mouth. She felt hot air in her mouth. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't. She let out an enormous earth shaking burp.  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP!  
Out flew the villains sub. It flew a couple hundred yards before crashing into the ocean.  
"Nice one!" Shouted Beast Boy.  
"Excuse me." Said Starfire.  
The police and Titans quickly went to the sub and rounded up the villains. Cyborg used the ray from the sub to shrink Starfire back to normal size. The villains were loaded into the back of an armored police car.  
"I will conquer you all puny humans!" Screamed The Source in his new tank.  
"Oh would you just shut up!" Complained Gizmo.  
The armored car left the scene.  
The Teen Titans said goodbye to the Titans East as they left. The Teen Titans went back to repair their tower wondering what great adventures they would go on in the future. But whatever adventures awaited them they would be ready for them. They were a team and they had each others backs. But right now they were happy be together with one another.

The End


End file.
